


Just A Moment

by destieluk



Series: The Green Room [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieluk/pseuds/destieluk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need a hug from a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayrdaomei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrdaomei/gifts).



> For Myr, who is my favourite bad influence.

The teenager's eyes are big and round, and sparkling with emotion and unshed tears as she gushes her way through a speech that she'd obviously tried to prepare beforehand.

"I just... I wanted to thank you, for everything... And especially this campaign, it means so much to me. And well, you... And Sam, I identify so much with Sam, by the way... I'm sorry, I'm babbling, I'm so nervous...'

Jared quickly flicks his eyes down at the post it note stuck to the black and white headshot he'd just signed, to remind himself of the girl's name. He looks back up into the teenager's face, smiling gently and reaching across the table to grab her tiny hand in his own. She gasps, and brings her other hand up to cover her face as she trembles. Keeping his voice low, he paints on his 'understanding' face. 

"Hey, Elsie, it's ok. I'm just glad to be here and to give a little something back to y'all. Honestly, it's my pleasure and if I'm making a difference, my work here is done". He squeezes her hand gently before letting go. Elsie scoops up her signed photo and with a watery smile she wobbles away, unsteady and overwhelmed.

Taking a deep breath, Jared looks up, ready for the next fan. Belatedly, he realises that the room is more or less empty of people and Clif is already shrugging on his jacket. He breathes a small sigh of relief and starts to pull himself out of his 'fan interaction' headspace. The bodyguard mouthes "lunchtime" and jerks his thumb towards the door to the Green Room. 

"Give me one minute, and I'll catch you up', Jared waves him off as he searches around for his beanie and the jacket that he'd shed earlier.

He's just pulling his coat out from under a pile of plushies (they never needed to buy the boys cuddly things, fans were so generous), when he hears a high pitched voice in an awful parody of a British (English?) accent.

"Oh Jared, you're so wonderful, would you sign this piece of horrifically inappropriate fan art, so I can identify with you?"

"Fuck off, Misha", it comes out snappier than he'd intended. Whatever. He's not really in the mood today.

Irrepressible, Misha's blue eyes widen with faux hurt and he waves the photo under Jared's nose. 

"Hey, that's not very kind for someone who's running an anti-bullying campaign"

Jared pushes Misha's hands away with probably more force than is strictly necessary. 

"Do not. Poke fun. At me. Today," he growls, standing up so he looms over Misha, despite the table in between them.

Misha looks up, squinting into the face of Jared's wrath. His eyes soften and he reaches across the table to lay his hand on Jared's arm, gently squeezing the tense muscles.

"Hey, um.. I'm sorry. I was trying to make you laugh. You've been kind of tense lately. But it was obviously the wrong moment... Um. Are you ok?"

Jared drags in a deep breath and forces himself to relax. He leans a little into the touch of the other man's hand as he rubs it soothingly up and down his arm.

"No, man. It's me who should be sorry. You didn't deserve that. I'm just tired. This is the first of three solid weekends of work, and I need to get my head in the game. The fans deserve it... It's just that they all keep thanking me. For saving them. And I'm just not sure I deserve it. At all. I'm not doing anything, and if I'm not doing anything then what happens if I stop doing... whatever it is I'm not doing, and then...', horribly, horrifically, Jared realises that his eyes are filling with tears and his breath is hitching, and there's a crushing feeling in his chest.

Misha hums softly, still resting his hand on Jared's arm and peering up into his face, blue eyes lit with concern, brows furrowed into a small frown. It hits Jared that if anyone knows how he feels, it's Misha. No one has had more tearful fangirls brokenly profess their sincere adoration to him, no one has had more people thank them for saving their life and been completely bewildered by how in hell they mean that much to someone they don't even know. No one has been more utterly confused by the amount of love they're freely given and then suddenly scared of the responsibility of that love. He lets the tears fall down his cheek, and doesn't stop his shoulders from shaking as he sobs quietly.

"I just want to go home. I miss the boys, so much".

Misha makes a wounded sound and steps quickly around the table, pulling the much taller man down into his arms. He rests one hand on the back of Jared's neck as he rubs the other up and down his back. Jared buries his face into the side of Misha's neck, ignoring the slight scratch of stubble as he breathes in the light scent of Misha's cologne and lets himself be held and soothed.

"Hey, it's ok, it's ok," hums Misha, his hand petting through Jared's hair, "I get it. I do. I had a dream about Maison's poopy diaper, I miss her so badly. Jen walked out of autos to FaceTime JJ this morning, we get it." He pulls his face away slightly and cups Jared's jaw with his hand, lifting it so their faces are close together. "Just... Don't hide from us, man. Don't keep it all in, it's not good. Let us help you. Ok?"

Jared nods, hazel eyes still gazing into Misha's bright blue. Then he quirks an eyebrow.

"Did you really have a dream about Maison's diaper?"

"Yeah", Misha snorts, "I tried to tell Jen but the bastard kept laughing at me. I was having a damn moment and he just kept giggling. Fucker".

Jared huffs a tiny laugh, before snuggling back into the side of Misha's neck.

"This is nice," he mumbles against the skin, "are we having a moment?"

Misha reaches up to scratch his fingers through the beginnings of Jared's hiatus beard, smoothing them along the slope of the tan neck, before repeating the motion. He presses a gentle kiss in the space behind Jared's ear.

"Yeah, this is definitely a moment".

 

\----------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was totally going to write mishalecki sexy times, but this happened instead and I just really loved the idea of them just loving on each other with no agenda and no urgency, so I left it there. I promise that the next time will totally be sexy times... Maybe.


End file.
